euthoraroulfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormcloud Firedrake
The Stormcloud Firedrake(Drakine myyr-draki en atiri; Latin name Draco Ignus Fulgur) is an extinct descendant of the Firedrake, a species of dragon also thought to be extinct. Appearance Stormcloud Firedrakes were a sleek, powerfully built species. They were usually slate gray or deep navy blue, with narrow lightning-gold eyes. Their heads were serpentine, with a fierce look to the thin jaws and dagger-sharp teeth. A swept-back, three-pronged crest rose between their long tusk-like horns, which became sharp spikes that ran along the neck, back, and tail, which ended in a long blade somewhat resembling a shark's tail fin. Their claws were much like a hawk's talons, and their long, narrow wings held the general shape seen in the wings of birds of prey, making them extremely agile fliers. Evolution Unlike most species of Firedrake, which evolved through interspecies breeding as the species began to die, the Stormcloud Firedrake is a species that branched off due to a natural mutation in the breed. This could have been the result of the high frequency of lightning strikes in the areas where Stormcloud Firedrakes nested, but either way, the species developed an affinity for lightning, as well as a temperament befitting these dragons who thrived in the chaos of a thunderstorm. Their sleek shapes and powerful wings allowed them to fly in the high winds of a hurricane, dodge the lightning strikes that would have killed these dragons before they developed their electric abilities, and even simply soar through the thunderheads as they hunted. While the breed itself is extinct, hybrids remain who show the temperament, abilities, and appearance of this dangerous species. Territory Stormcloud Firedrakes nested in the highest of mountains. While food was scarce, they would overcome this by invading the neighboring territories to hunt or even hunt down and kill the resident dragon as prey. They had small, cold territories due to the nature of the mountain peaks they roosted upon. Often their territories had few dragons nearby, either the residents leaving or being eaten. Behavior Were it not for their extinction, Stormcloud Firedrakes would be among the fiercest and most aggressive breeds of dragon living on Euthora. They were as solitary as dragons come and were one of the few dragon species to not stay with their mate while waiting for the eggs to hatch. Rather, the female would chase the father away and watch the eggs herself, then leave once the hatchlings emerged. These hatchlings were left to fend for themselves, very often fighting to the death for dominnce and food, and the victor would gorge on the remains of his siblings. The life of a Stormcloud Firedrake was a lonely one, and the high casualty rate in clutches as well as the tendency of the breed to fight each other contributed to its extinction. Abilities Like all Firedrake species, Stormcloud Firedrakes had a high resistance to heat. All of them had some electricity-related ability, usually electromancy. Some had minimal control over the weather and atmosphere. Category:Drakine Species Category:Firedrake Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Dragons Category:Fire-Aligned Species Category:Wind-Aligned Species Category:Western Dragons